


Our Lady of Sorrows

by tragicivn



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, emo - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MCR, Priest Kink, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicivn/pseuds/tragicivn
Summary: Gerard is a priest and plays hard to get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't figure out a better title rip

Frank held his rosary and counted the beads. He wouldn't call himself religious, but he was spiritual. He gave up on the thought of there being a God a long time ago. It was a lost cause to put hope into someone saving him. He wasn't the model student when he was in school, and he was always teased for being the class whore. It was a small town, and he was the only gay boy out of the closet. Really he was bisexual, but when you live in a town like his, there wasn't a difference to the people. The town was religious, and he got a lot of shit for being gay. He was told he was a sin, and that he was going to hell constantly.

 

He'd like to think he had cleaned up his act since graduating three years ago, but it was all still the same. The same rumors still went around where he worked and Facebook. People couldn't keep their mouths shut about him. He just took that as a sign he was irresstable. He loved the attention he got.

 

That didn't stop him though, he was always finding closeted boys who wanted to fuck. He did confess to it every time he went to church though, and he was a frequent member of the catholic church on the end of his street. He did have motives besides being saved and going to heaven to attend. There was Gerard, the priest, to look at.

 

He was young for a priest, he couldn't have been more than thirty. Frank was twenty, he didn’t really see anything wrong with the age difference between them. Really all he even wanted from Gerard was a one night stand, and Frank couldn’t see what would be wrong with just sinning once.

 

Frank sat in the pew just fiddling with the beads of his rosary, not listening to anything that was said over the alter. He didn’t care about service, he only cared about confession at the end of the sermon. 

 

Service passed quickly, and he was soon to the confession box. He sat down and took a deep breath, hoping it would be Gerard on the other side. It usually was, Gerard knew everything about Frank, and Frank was usually quick to get the details out or tease. He wanted to see Gerard’s face when he told him, he wanted to know the reaction. He knew he’d blush, Gerard was almost always blushing, especially at things that were so-called lewd.

 

“Tell me, how long has it been since you confessed?” Gerard’s somewhat nerdy voice asked.

 

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.” Frank began when he was in the confession box.

 

Frank heard Gerard suck in a breath, he had gotten used to the sound of him inhaling before letting out what had happened in the past few weeks. It had been an eventful month since his last confession. 

 

“Father, it’s been a month, and I have done many dirty things.” Frank paused and crossed one leg over the other and sat back. “I’ve done things with other men.” He bit his lip, and took a breath. “Is oral sex a sin, father?”

 

“Yes, oral is a sin, along with laying with other men.” Gerard kept it short.

 

Frank acted shocked, as if he didn’t hear this all the time. “But can I be forgiven?”

 

“Seven Hail Mary’s.” Gerard said, and began the end prayer.

 

Frank let this session close quick., no stalling or dragging it on. He left the church and got out to his car, it was freezing outside, and snow was falling. He could see his breath among the snowflakes and just a few feet away was his car, an ugly, rusted toyota. It was tiny, you couldn’t get more than four people in, and even so, there was no leg room for the unfortunate ones in the back seat. 

 

Frank got in the tiny car and turned the key in the ignition. The car stalled a few times before starting, and blowing cold air through the vents. He sighed and pulled his coat tighter around himself. He hung his rosary from the rear-view mirror, and turned on the radio. He didn’t start moving until the air turned warm. He closed his eyes for a moment before putting his foot on the gas and heading home.

 

He had plans for tonight, and he didn’t want to be late, he wanted to get home and change out of his nice church clothes. He was going over to Mikey’s house tonight, and he didn’t want to be overdressed for something that would probably end up with Frank sucking Mikey off and then Mikey getting paranoid and kicking Frank out. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.

 

You see, Mikey was the honor roll kid, he was the best behaved in class (he just did his work and didn’t talk, teachers liked that about him). He wasn’t supposed to turn out gay.

 

When Frank finally pulled into the parking lot of his apartment, he turned his car off and rushed inside. He slid his shoes off and rushed to his room to get ready. He didn’t put much effort into his look, just into not being late. He ran fingers through his hair to rough it up a little, and take the gel out. He changed his dressy button up and tie for a Ramones t-shirt, and slid into a pair of jeans.

 

When he was okay with the way he looked, and roughed up enough, he sat down on the couch and turned on the television. It was only about three o’clock, he knew he had time to watch something before Mikey would text him to ask if he was on his way. He watched some boring daytime television before he finally got a text. He got himself ready to get back into the cold, putting on a scarf, coat and shoes. It wasn’t as cold as it could get for the winter yet. He did live on the east coast. It always got so cold and at least a foot of snow every damn time it snowed.

 

Maybe that was an exaggeration but still, it always seemed to snow when Frank had plans. He hated driving in the snow, it drove his anxiety up the wall. Just on his way to church this morning there was a wreck, he hadn’t caught the news but there were people being carried off site on gurneys, and that was the last thing Frank wanted to happen to himself. He had plans, he was gonna get somewhere with his band at some point, he was sure of it. 

 

Thinking of his band, he checked his phone’s messages. It was odd not to hear from James, his bandmate for so long. He wondered about him. Things must have been going well with his girlfriend, They did really hit it off when they met last month, and that was really the last time he had practiced with James. He thought about texting James that the band would fail if they never talked to each other, but he decided against it, figuring they both probably needed some time to themselves.

 

Frank wished he could have a steady relationship with someone. Sleeping with new people every week gets old when that’s what you’ve been doing since tenth grade. He was bored, and maybe that was why he was attracted so much to the priest. He wanted steady, someone who he could fall in love with and hope would reciprocate. 

 

Frank wouldn’t say he was in love with the priest, thought, he just had a small infatuation with Gerard. Another perk of wooing the priest is the challenge. How many people get to say they fucked a priest in their lifetime.

 

Frank’s mind kept wandering to Gerard, and he had to clear it to actually text Mikey back that he would be on his way soon, and to remind him of the address. 

 

Mikey didn’t live too far away, actually. Just a few blocks. If Frank really wanted to, he could walk, but none of the sidewalks had been cleared, and it would just call for more of a hassle than what it’s worth. He pushed down the thought of his car possibly failing him and checked his pockets for the keys.

 

He left the apartment and shut and locked the door behind him. He lived in a somewhat shitty apartment, and the area wasn’t too great either, but it was cheap for the city he was in, plus making due with his minimum wage convenience store job was hard enough as it was. He made it down four flights of stairs and back to his car.

 

Not long after, he was to Mikey’s house. It was a small single floor white house with dirty shingles. Really it’s the house you would expect someone his age to own. He always heard Mikey talk about how he would get it cleaned up sometime, but he never really did. He had been in that house for years now, and it looked just the same as when he bought it, overgrown garden and all.

 

Frank walked up the porch steps, and knocked on the door. He heard a shuffling, and backed up when the door started to crack.

 

“Hey Frank,” Mikey greeted, offering a shy smile. Mikey was a very shy person, always had been, awkward too. ‘Come in, do you want something to drink?”

 

Frank shed the scarf and the coat almost as soon as he walked in. “Uh, yeah sure, just water.” He took in the sight of Mikeys house, it was familiar. He had been there only a couple months prior to this meeting. It was a cozy house, you could tell a lot of his belongings were given to him by his mother. He guided Frank to the living room and pointed towards a couch for him to sit. Frank smiled and sat down. The television was on and playing some show Frank didn’t recognize. It was nice to clear the silence, though.

 

When Mikey came back, he was holding two glasses of water, and he set one in front of Frank and took a seat not too close, but also not very far. It was different from the previous time, where Mikey seemed too scared to even sit on the same couch as him.

 

Frank was still stuck thinking about Gerard, though. He was Mikey’s brother. It just struck him as odd that he was in Mikey’s house, ready to perform a sin, something Gerard reminded Frank was a sin mere hours ago at church.

 

It was an odd feeling, Frank blew guys behind the church after service all the time, it wasn’t like it was anything new for him to do this. Why was he feeling guilty? He hated the feeling of guilt more than anything, but he also hated backing down on people. He took a subtle breath and smiled at Mikey again, trying to focus on anything but Gerard and that feeling in the pit of his stomach that he shouldn’t be doing this.

 

He would admit that he was the one to initiate things, he put his hand on Mikey’s thigh and looked at him, biting his lip before kissing. Mikey took a second to respond to the kiss, but once he did, it was almost as if Gerard had disappeared off the face of the planet and Frank and Mikey were the only two that mattered right then. He didn’t care that he hardly knew Mikey, and that they probably wouldn’t go anywhere after this, but he was interested in the moment, and how he felt right then and making Mikey feel okay and comfortable with what they were doing. 

 

Frank’s hand slid up Mikey’s thigh and the other pulled on Mikey’s hair, gaining a moan from him. He smiled and pushed him back onto the couch and neither of them really cared about anything but how they felt. 

 

And this was the best Frank felt in ages.


End file.
